Dante's Oblivion
by Lightning Moonlight
Summary: My life sucks, one day it all changes. I was just skateboarding out on the road, and got into an accident. Who would've guessed that little mistake would've changed my life forever. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**: The day it all changed.

_This is my first fanfic ever, so if you don't like it don't read it. Even though I am a brony there may be a few references to games like kingdom hearts and  
DMC (devil may cry). So I hope everypony enjoys._

"uhhh." I said. My name is Dante, and today seemed like it'd be just like every other day, boring as heck. I got up off the couch (I have a couch in my room, along with a bed, but I prefer the couch.), put some clothes on. I picked out my casual outfit, the clothes that Dante wears from dmc. As I walked out of my room I was greeted by my jerk of a brother, Devin. "Devin, not now I just got up." I said. Every morning, he made fun of me just because I watched My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. "No way, pony boy." Devin laughed. He does say a lot more things, but they are either vulgar, or him just being a jackass. So I just went back to my room in an attempt to get away from the jerk. As I hopped back on the couch, I picked up my 3ds, and Started on Kingdom Hearts _Re: coded_. Even though I beat the game a few days ago, it was still pretty cool. But one thing for sure is, that roxas is hard as fuck, he killed me about 20 times before I finally won.

After about an hour I stopped it and started up Netflix on the system. Of course I started watching MLP. At about 4:00, my mom got home (she doesn't know I like the show), at which time, I decided to do one thing I don't do on a regular basis. "Mom, I'm gonna ride my bike around the neighborhood for a bit" I said. "Alright, just be home by 6:00" she said. "Alright." I slid down stairs and headed for the garage, where I kept my bike. The only reason I wanted to go riding is so I could get away from my family, because I hate almost everyone I knew.

I went on up to the top of Death Valley (a really steep hill), and got ready to ride on down. "I know this could probably never happen, but if it were possible, I wish I could go to equestrian." I said. Just before I went down, I could feel the excitement rushing through my veins. Then, I started my descent into death's valley. When I got to the other side of it, "Yes, I survived" I screamed. I rushed back to my house and got my skateboard. Just as I was back at the top of Death Valley, a speeding car headed my way. Doing the possibly most stupid thing in my life, I rushed towards the car, and kick flipped onto the hood, and hand sprung right off. The only reason I rushed towards the car was because I wanted to tested out my agility, and because I was having a stupid moment. As I turned around to see in front of myself, I got hit by a truck that was right behind it. I flew into the air, "Son of a…" I said. After about 5 seconds of flying through the air, I collided head first with the road, and heard my neck snap. I went unconscious.

_**So what do ya'll think, questions, comment, leave in the review.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: Awakening

My vision soon began to return, and the first thing I had seen was everlasting darkness. "Where am I?" I said. My voice had echoed through the shadows. After floating in the darkness for what seemed like hours, I was suddenly blinded by a bright light below me. When my vision had cleared, I saw a huge platform with a huge picture of me on it. It was a lot like Ventus's heart from _Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep._ It had pictures of my friends, and things I had been interested in. But what caught me off guard was when I had seen the twin keyblades Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. Before I could figure out why those were there, just then, a mysterious voice had sounded.

"_Follow the light" _the voice said.

"Who are you, where are you." I said with a worried tone. _"You need not fear me, for I'm here to grant your wish" _the voice said. "What wish?" I said, confidentially. _"Your wish to be here, in Equestria."_ The voice said. "Wait, I recognize that voice, your Princess Luna, right?" I said. _" You are correct, now, are you ready to enter equestria?" _Princess Luna said. "Yes, of course I'm ready" I said excitedly. _"Then there is only one thing you need to do." _Luna said. "Open the door, and follow the light." We said in unison. Suddenly, a large door appeared in front of me. I did what the princess said, and entered the door, and followed the light.

"Uh, is there ever any time when I don't land on my face." I complained. "Hmm, something's different." I said as I got up. When I proceeded to stand back up, I fall back down. "What the hell is going on here?" I said. When I looked back, I was shocked to see that I had been turned into a pony. "Well, this is certainly a surprise." I said recovering from the initial shock. Suddenly, a bright light had flashed in front of me. When the light had cleared up, standing before me was Princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia." I said surprised by her sudden appearance. I proceeded to bow.

"Rise Dante." Celestia said.

"What's going on here princess, why and how did I get here." I said. "You are here because I heard what you had said when you wished to come here to equestria." Celestia said. "Wow, that's amazing. I'm honored to be here." I said. "Right now you are an earth pony, but I can change you into a Pegasus, unicorn, or alicorn. If you choose to be an alicorn, you will live forever. But you must choose at once, for I can only do this once." The princess had said. When she had finished, I had to think of which species I had wanted to be. You see, I had always had a sort of crush on Rainbow Dash and Twilight. "_I obviously don't want to be and earth pony. If I chose an alicorn, I could be with both of them, but I'd live forever, while they'd die. Then again, I always dreamt of what'd be like if I were a Pegasus. I guess that's what I'll go with." _I thought.

"Princess, I choose to be a Pegasus." I said. "Very well then" Celestia said. Her horn started to glow, and I was surrounded by a bright light. When the light had dissipated, I saw that I had a new set of wings. "Running and flying will come very naturally to you. Now, I have my royal duties to attend to." Princess Celestia had said. "Alright, thank you princess." I said. With that said and done, the princess had teleported back to canterlot. I made my way to ponyville, and the start of a new adventure.

_**So what do ya'll think, leave all comments in the **__reviews__**.**__**Until next time everypony. Later.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Welcome to Ponyville.

_Sorry, I'm trying to update every day, but I can't when my family is around, it's mostly because I hate my family, also I forgot to mention what Dante looks like. Dante's coat color was dark blue, sort of like Luna's. His mane style is Dante's from devil may cry, tail style is rainbow dash's, but only one color. His cutie mark is the save the king shield from kingdom hearts, but he gets it later. So, let's get started._

Soon after Princess Celestia left, I had to figure out what I was going to do from this point. "Hm, I guess I might as well head to ponyville and find Twilight and the others." I said. So, with it decided, I headed off to ponyville. As I made my way to ponyville, I had felt something in my jacket pocket. When I pulled it out, I saw my IPod. I just assumed that it was somehow teleported to equestria with me. I proceeded to play one of my favorite songs, Time of dying by three days grace. What I didn't know was that fluttershy was nearby. So she ended up hearing my singing.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when your beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying." _I sung. When I opened my eyes, I saw fluttershy in front of me. "Oh my gosh." I said. "Listen, I was just singing to myself, I didn't mean for you to hear me sing." I said. Of course I felt extremely embarrassed that she heard my singing. I mean, Fluttershy, of all ponies to hear my singing, it had to be her.

"Oh, it's quite alright, I thought your singing was beautiful." She said. "Really!" I gasped. Of course, I ended up startling her by my sudden excitement. Knowing fluttershy, she shrieked, and quickly hid in one of the nearby bushes."Oh, I'm sorry I startled you fluttershy." I said, apologetically.

"H-How do you know my name?" she said, scared. I mentally facehoofed. I forgot that I would need to tell her and the other 5 how I know them. I began to panic. What was I going to tell her? Then, it hit me. "I know a lot about you, as well as your other friends, but I shall explain everything later, and I mean everything." I said. "But, anyways, I guess I should explain who I am, my name is Lightning Moonlight. It is quite a pleasure to meet you myself. There, is no need to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you or your animal friends." I said.

"Oh, ok, well you know who I am. Do you need any help getting to ponyville?" she said. "No thank you, I'll be fine. I was actually on my way to meet your other friends." I said. "Ok, well, it was nice meeting you. See you later Lightning." She said. With that settled, I made my way to ponyville. Of course, I was expecting to find Pinkie Pie either at Sugarcube corner, or out somewhere in ponyville. So, I quickly galloped towards Sugarcube corner. When I walked in, I was quickly greeted by the pink party pony. "Hey there, welcome to Sugarcube corner my name is…" Pinkie said. Before I had time to think, Pinkie was in my face. "Wait a second, I don't recognize you, so you must be new in town." Pinkie said. Just before she rushed off to make a party. I managed to catch her by the tail. "Wait a second before you go off to make a party for me. My name is Lightning Moonlight. I know you already Pinkie Pie." I said. "Well that's a surprise, because most new ponies usually can't catch me or know who I am." Pinkie said. "How do you know who I am?" She said suspiciously. "I could tell you now, but then there wouldn't be time for my party." I said. "Your right, I need to get started on your party." She gasped. Pinkie quickly rushed off too, Celestia knows where.

"Well that was weird." I said. "I might as well head onto sweet apple acres." I said. So I left the building, and made my way to the apple orchard. On my way there, I recognized a few familiar faces suck as Derpy, Lyra, and Colgate. Since I was probably going to see them again at the party Pinkie Pie was organizing, I just passed by conversation free. Soon after, I found myself at the entrance to the apple farm. Since I probably wouldn't find applejack anytime soon, I decided to take a nap underneath an unharvested apple tree. Before I decided to take a nap, I pulled out my IPod, and put on the song breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. Unfortunately, I have an odd habit of singing while I sleep. "_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight."_ I sang. Of course, my singing once again attracted the attention of ponies. When I woke up, I was surrounded by applejack, applebloom and big macintosh. "Well, it seems my singing has gotten your attention, applejack, applebloom, and big macintosh." I said. They all had dumbstruck faces at how I knew who they were. "Now, I know what ya'll are going to say, how do I know all ya'll, I will reveal that later. Anyways, my name is Lightning Moonlight." I said. "Well it's nice to meet ya lightning." applejack said. "I think it might be best if I go and meet your other friends." I said. So, I made my way to carasol boutique. Along the way, I ran into even more familiar faces, but this time they all game me a weird look. Before I could figure out why, I found myself at the door to the boutique. As I walked onto the boutique, I was greeting by the familiar face of a certain fashionista. "Welcome to the carasol boutique. How may I he-" Rarity said. She had stopped in mid sentence to admire my jacket. "My word, your jacket looks absolutely fabulous." Rarity said. "Oh, its nothing really, just something I had been given for my birthday." I said. "It just looks amazing on you. But where are my manners my name is-" Rarity said. "Rarity, I know your name, as well as your friends names, how I know, I shall explain to you all soon enough. I only came here to meet you personally. Now, good day Rarity." I said. So, I proceeded to leave the boutique.

Once I left the boutique, I found everypony staring at me with concerned faces. Since I didn't want to attract attention, I decided to use the smoke bomb I always kept in my pocket. Once I dropped the smoke bomb, I quickly made my way to golden oaks library. Since everypony was still distracted at carasol boutique, I didn't see anypony on my way to Twilight's house. Soon enough, I found myself at the library door. Before I knocked on the door, my face ended up meeting an opening door. I was still conscious, but it did hurt. I heard spike's voice a few minutes later. "Come on twilight, we have to see what happened at Rarity's place." Spike said. "Alright spike, just give me a minute to pack a few books so I can identify what's going on." Twilight said. About 5 minutes later, I saw twilight and spike leaving the library. They didn't get far before I managed to stop them. "Wait a minute Twilight." I said. She was shocked by my sudden appearance, and by how I knew here name. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Twilight asked. "My name is Lightning Moonlight,and how I know your name, I shall reviel to you and your friends later. I only came here so I could meet you myself. So, I'm off to meet Rainbow Dash, see you later twilight." I said.

I knew that my smoke bomb dissipated about 10 minutes ago, but everypony was still there, as though they had been petrified. I would investigate, but I'd end up drawing attention to myself. So I just slipped by them, and kept walking. Since I knew rainbow dash, my best guess would probably to look in the clouds. "Well, looks like it's time to take off." I said. I proceeded to get into a take off stance, and concentrated all my strength in my wings. At first, I thought I was gonna end up falling on my face, but it seemed pretty natural. "I guess Princess Celestia wasn't kidding about flying being natural." I said to myself. Since I didn't land on my face, I flew up onto one of the nearby clouds. I decided to look around for a rainbow colored blur, but didn't see anything. When I was about to just go back on the ground, I looked up and saw a familiar cyan Pegasus coming straight down. Before I could move, I found myself plummeting towards the ground at 30 mph. I did the only sensible thing at the time and opened my wings to slow my descent. Of course it worked, but Rainbow Dash was knocked unconscious when we collided. I knew that I had to save her, so I closed my wings and went into I dive motion so I could catch up with her. I succeeded in catching up to her, so I wrapped my hooves around her, and opened my wings to slow our descent. It worked, and when we got to the ground, I checked her pulse to see if he was still alive. Thank Celestia she was. I decided to stick around until she woke up. Soon after, she woke up, and was startled to see me. "Oh, your awake, that was quite a scare you gave me. Don't worry, your safe now." I said. Rainbow Dash was of course still startled, but she calmed down. "Who are you, and what happened?" Rainbow asked. "You were flying straight down towards me, and we collided head first, literally. You were knocked, and started plummeting towards the ground. I was still conscious, so I knew that I had to save you. If it weren't for me, you be a broken mass of flesh and blood." I said. "Y-You saved me? But I don't even know you." Rainbow said. "Well I know you, and your important to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt, and I couldn't help you." I said. " R-Really, I didn't know you cared about me so much." Rainbow said. "Oh, I almost forgot, my name Lightning Moonlight." I said. "It was nice meeting you Lightning." Rainbow said. "Well it was nice meeting you too, Rainbow, you wanna come with me to my party at Sugarcube corner?" I said. "Sure why not." Rainbow said. With that said, we proceeded to Sugarcube. When we walked in it was all dark, then. "SURPRISE!" everypony yelled. I was then assaulted with questions by Pinkie Pie. "WereyouSurprised?Didyoulikethesurprise?Doyoulikes urprises?IknowIdo." Pinkie asked. I took a deep breath. "Yes, yes, yes. My favorite cake is chocolate. I do like cupcakes." I said. "Thank you for putting together my 'welcome to Ponyville' party." I said. "I make a party for every new pony in town. So what are we waiting for, lets party." Pinkie said. Anyways we all had a great party. So far my time in Equestria has been great. After the party, I had one question, where was I gonna stay? I decided that I should ask applejack, because of the numerous Fanfics I read. "Hey, applejack, is it alright if I stay at your farm for awhile?" I asked. "Why sure enough." Applejack said. So we proceeded to the farm, and turned in for the night.

**So what did ya'll think, I would've updated sooner, but my word program wanted to be a bitch before I could finish. Question, or comments in the review. Also, krikanalo, I don't care if you say I need to start a new line when someone talks. Because i'm not doing that. Anyways, see ya later everypony.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rude Awakenings**

**Place: Dream, Time: unkown, POV: Dante**

I found myself floating in darkness, similar to when I first arrived in equestria. Just as before, that same platform appeared out of nowhere, everything was the same. "I know i'm dreaming, but why this place again." I said. I began to walk around to try and find a way out. When I begun to approach the center however, three pedastals came out of the ground.

Although they had nothing on them at first, objects began to appear on them. One held a shield, another held a sword, and the last one held a staff. Before Icould figure out what was going on at the time, a mysterious voice sounded.

_"Pick one, and you shall gain power." the voice said._

"What the fuck is going on here, and who the hell are you?" I asked.

_"You will know who I am in time, but now, you must pick one." anonymous said._

"Alright then." I said as I walked up to the sword.

_"Is this the power you seek?" anonymous said._ I nodded to confirm. The sword suddenly disappeared, while anonymous said _"You have chosen your power, now you must give up something in return."_

I knew this was familiar, but I couldn't remember what was familiar about it. I only had the shield and staff to choose from. So I chose to give up the staff.

_"Is this the form you choose." anonymous said._

"Yes, it is."

_"Then your path is set."_

When he finished his sentence, a pathway had formed, so I decided to follow it. When it ended, I found myself standing on a platform similar to the one I was on a minute ago. Only this time, it had applejack on it instead of me. I proceeded to the center, when I found myself surrounded by ponies that were black as night, with yellow eyes full of anger(similar to a shadow heartless).

I began to panic because I had nothing to defend myself with. When one sprang to attack, I suddenly saw a flash of light. When the light cleared, I saw in one of my hands, a sword, but not just any sword, it was the sword known as rebellion.

_"You now have the power to defend yourself." anonymous said._

But before I could say anything, I had woke up.

**Place:Sweet apple acres. applejacks room, Time: 9:00 Am, POV: Lightning**

My first thoughts were 'who the hell woke me up?' when I turned my head to see applebloom, scootaloo, and sweetie belle. Then, I knew what was happening and what they were going to ask.

"Hey Lightning, these here are my friends Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo." Applebloom said.

Just acting like I don't know them "Well its nice to meet you 2." I said.

"We just wanted to ask you something." Applebloom said.

"Sure, Go ahead." I said.

"Do you want to join our club?" Scootaloo asked, hastefully.

"What club?" I asked in my 'confusion'.

"Our club is called the Cutie Mark Crusader." Sweetie Belle said.

"What do ya'll do in this club?"

"Well my two friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and I try everything we can to get our Cutie Marks as quick as possible."

You don't wanna know how badly I wanted to say what I really thought. But instead I said "No thanks, i'll figure it out when my time comes. The joy of finding a cutie mark is to find it over time, if you find it as quick as possible, then where is the joy in that.

"But everypony else in our class has their Cutie Marks, and these two ponies keep teasing us because we don't have our cutie marks." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well thats because you let it tease you. Back when I was younger, ponies always teased me for not having a Cutie Mark. It would make me sad, but one day I realized how to make it stop. Do you wanna know how?"

"How?"

"I did nothing. if you just ignore them, they'll stop finding the joy in teasing you, and they'll just stop for good."

"Thanks, now we have to get back to crusading, bye."

"See ya'll later."

With those three gone, I began my search for applejack. I found her out by the north field.

"Hey applejack, i'm gonna walk around town for a bit." I said.

"Alright, see ya later lightnin."

"Okay, catch ya later AJ."

"Huh?"

Before she asked me what I meant when I said that, I bolted off towards ponyville. When I got into town, pony began to stare at me again, like they were seeing something I hadn't. I decided that I didn't want any attention, so I dropped another smoke bomb. It had worked just as it was supposed to. While the smoke was covering, I had managed to escape, and proceeded to carausel boutique. I was of course greeted by rarity.

"Welcome to carasoul boutique. How may I he-, oh hello there Lightning." Rarity said.

"Hey Rarity, What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Why, I have to make a dress for a very important client."

"Well, thats interesting. Let me guess who the client is. Saphire Shores?"

"Yes, how did you guess?"

I knew what was going to happen today. "Any way that I can help you?"

"No thank you I can handle it on my own, unless..."

"unless what?"

"Unless you'd like to help me obtain some gems for the dress."

"Well, sure, I'd love to help you."

"Excellent, now follow me."

"Alright then Rarity." I knew what was going to happen today. But what I didn't know was that this time it would be different, and not in the good way. We found ourselves at the same field a few minutes later. At which time, Rarity activated her gem finding spell, and ya'll already know where this was going to head. Anyways, we found lots of gems, then Rarity came across the gem that was in the tree. This is when it had changed, because instead of finding a diamond dog in the tree, she found a creature who's appearence haunts me to this day.

While I was listening to some music, I heard Rarity scream. I rushed to where she was, when I saw here running towards me. Thats when I saw the creature, it was hideous, but I recognized it. It was a lesser stygian from DMC.

"Rarity, run back to ponyville, and warn everypony." I said.

"Alright Lightning, but what about you what are you going to do?" Rarity asked.

"I'm going to try and stop this thing, or at least delay it long enough for somepony to come help. Now, GO!"

"Alright"

After Rarity left, it was just me and the lesser stygian. I knew I couldn't stop this creature, but I needed to make sure everypony was ok. I rushed towards the creature, only to be knocked back by its blade. I kept doing this until I had run out of energy, and couldn't get back up. It approached me to deliver the finshing blow. I knew that this was be my end and accepted it. It brung its blade down upon me, but before it hit, there was a flash of light. When my vision returned, I was in human form and holding the sword rebellion. I knew what to do now.

I rushed the creature and delivered a quick 5 slash combo(hacker). When it was knocked to the ground, I began to focus my energy to the blade. Once the stygian got back up, I slashed, which sent out a beam of energy and did this two more time(overdrive). The creature was defeated, and I reverted back to my pony form and lost consciousness.

When I awoke, I found myself in a hospital bed. I was surrounded by Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Twilight and Rainbow dash had looks of concern on there faces.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, a little hurt, but fine." I said.

"How did you destroy that creature?" Twilight asked.

If I told her, i'd have to tell her everything.

**To be continued. So what did ya'll think, question, comments.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The truth is revealed**

_**Hey, just a heads up, at certain points in the story lightning gets turned into human(Dante), they arn't a seperate person/pony, just differently named. So lets begin.**_

**Time: 12 pm, Place: Ponyville hospital, POV: Lightning**

"How did you defeat that creature you and Rarity encountered?" Twilight asked.

I knew that if I told her how, i'd have to tell here everything. I sighed, and prepared to tell them all the truth.

"Are you sure you want to know how Twilight?" I asked.

"Of course, I need to know so that when it happens again, we'll know how to stop it." Twilight said.

"Alright, now don't freak out, because this may shock ya'll quite a bit. I defeated the creature by using a sword, but not just any sword, the sword known as rebellion. This cursed blade is only used by nephilim, half demon, half angel offspring. The blade has the ability to destroy anything and anyone. But this blade can't be bequethed to a pony, only to a human."

"But how did you use it, your a pony just like us." Rainbow dash said.

"Here's the thing, now this is what I told ya'll not to freak out about. I'm not really a pony, i'm a human, and was brought here by one of the princesses and turned into a pony. Now if ya'll don't want to be my friends anymore, I understand. I'll just go." I said sadly.

I proceeded to get up and left the hospital. When I got outside, I was about to take off to the sky when I heard somepony scream. I went towards the source and this time, I found a butcher(dmc character). I transformed and charged at it with rebellion. My sword bounced right off of its hard skin. Then I remembered, the only way to destory him is with the demons gauntlets, Eryx. Once I had realized this my hands had been transformed into the very demon weapons I needed. I began to focus energy into one of the gauntlets, and when the demon got close enough I released all that energy in a punch. It had flown back, but I managed to break its skin so I could use rebellion on. I delivered a finishing blow, legend of zelda style. Once it was defeated, I reverted to my pony form. The mane 6 galloped up to me.

"That was so awesome how you defeated that creature." Rainbow Dash said.

"That was amazing, darling." Rarity said.

"Thank ya kindly for saving all of us." Applejack said.

"Well it was no problem everypony. I just did what felt natural." I said.

"How did transform like that, I thought only changelings could do that." Twilight asked.

"Like I told ya'll before, i'm really a human that was brought here by one of the princesses."

"Well, fer a human, ya sure are kind." Applejack said.

"It's really no problem, but what I don't get is why I looked like that. I didn't look like that before I came here. I also wasn't a nephilim. I think this might be worth a visit to the princess."

"Yeah, lets go get our stuff." Twilight said.

"Wait a minute, where's fluttershy?"

"We don't know. We thought she was with you." Pinkie pie chimed in.

"If she wasn't with me, and she wasn't with you, then... Oh shit."

They all gasped at my language, but I had to get fluttershys cottage immediately. I bolted into the sky at a speed that could rival rainbow dash's.

On the way there, I encountered a few flying demons. I transformed and downed them all with a few shots from ebony and ivory.

I had maded it to fluttershy's house when I heard screaming from inside. I had guessed that it had something to do with that little douche, angel. I charged inside and the first thing I see is fluttershy knocked out. Then I saw an elite stygian.

"Get the fuck away from her." I said.

I then fired a charged shot from ebony, and knocked it through the wall. I jumped through the hole and did a 4 slash combo with rebellion. Now that I had eryx, I could finish this guy off quickly. I charged one gauntlet with all the energy I had, and delivered it all with one punch, which effectively destroyed the creature. Twilight and the others were there a few minutes later.

"Girls, we need to get fluttershy to the hospital. She was injured by that demon." I said.

We all made our way to the hospital.

_**Oh my. Looks like fluttershy might've been hurt during the fight. Next chapter may be better than this one. So, see you soon everypony. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**The unthinkable happens**

**Hey, sorry for the wait on the update, my computer was being a bitch, and I also ran out of ideas. But i'm back. So lets get started.**

We had quickly made our way to the hospital, when something had blocked our path. That something was an entire army of stygian soldiers. I knew that this was going to be a really tough fight. When I had realized that, the amulet around my neck began glowing. I was suddenly lifted up into the air (I am still in my human form, just to let you know). At that time, a red beam shot through my amulet and me. While I was recoiling from the shot, several more were fired at me. When I had opened my eyes, they were a dark red where it was supposed to be white, and my irises were black as night. My hair had turned white and my coat turned blood red. When I descended to the ground, all the stygian had been propelled into the air, and were left motionlessly floating.

"It looks like its time for a little rebellion." I said.

I took hold of my sword and prepared to start destroying the army. But before I could even get to one of them, an incredible amount of delayed sword slashes struck them all. I knew it hadn't been from me, so I knew of only one other person that could do such a thing. I turned around to see that it was the only other nephilim alive, Vergil.

"Looks like you came just in time Vergil." I said.

"It looks like I did, but don't get used to my company." He said.

With that siad, Vergil vanished with a puff of smoke. I knew he'd be back, but when was the question. Since the demon army was destroyed me and the rest of the mane 6 made our way to the hospital. When we arrived at the hospital, we got fluttershy checked into a hospital room. While we were stuck in the waiting room, I started a conversation with Rainbow Dash.

"What happened to you when you were in the air?" She asked.

"I had somehow unlocked an ability called the Devil Trigger. While in that form, I can destroy demons quicker, and can fly without wings." I said.

"That sounds so awesome. Do you think fluttershy will be okay?" She said.

"I will be surprised if she lives, most ponies die when attacked by a demon. But I have the strangest feeling that something bad is going to happen." I said.

Once I had finished my sentence, I heard a scream from Fluttershy's room. I sprung into action, and rushed down the hall. When I arrived at her room, I was shocked to see what was there. What I had seen was fluttershy, only she had become some kind of creature made of darkness, but at the same time appearead to be a demon. I didn't know what to do.

_"If I destroy it, then fluttershy will die, but if I don't, it will kill everypony else. What am I going to do?" _I thought.

It had came up to me and prepared to attack, but its balde had stopped suddenly, mere inches from my neck. It was as though something was holding it back. Suddenly fluttershy had flashed for a quick second. It was as though she was fighting the creature for control. I rolled to the side quickly to avoid getting decapitated, and got up. I equiped rebellion and began my stingray attack(rushed the enemy with a quick stab), but my blade had went straight through.

"What the hell? Why isn't it working?" I said.

I kept slashing at the creature, but my blade kept going straight through it. I had to quickly evade its attacks, but several caught me. I was left standing there, panting for breath.

"How am I supposed to save fluttershy?" I asked myself.

I suddenly remembered my dream, when I was suddenly surrounded by creatures made of darkness. I had found myself back in the dream, but this time I wasn't holding rebellion. I was holding a blade in the shape of a key. I didn't understand why I had it at first, but it began trying to pull me towards the dark beings. It was as though the blade was telling me something. I took hold of the blade, and got into battle position(Riku's from KH3D). When I made an attack, the creature at the recieving end disappeared in a puff of smoke, and released a heart. Once I had seen this, I understood that I was to wield an ancient weapon of light, the Keyblade.

I returned to reality, and I found myself still holding rebellion, but it was different. Near the end of the blade, a angel's wing was protruding from the blades edge. The hilt had also changed, it was wrapped in a circle that looked like demon wings. Coming out of the bottom of the hilt was a chain, and at the end of the chain was the marking of a nephilim. It was a cross of the sword of sparda, and a keyblade. Merely wielding the blade took great effort, as I had used much of my energy already. But I still had enough to save fluttershy.

"It is time for some ancient rebellion." I said.

I named my new blade the ancient rebellion, as it had an ancient power locked inside of it. With my newfound ability, I performed my death coil combo and managed to remove the creature from fluttershy. What I hadn't expected was two creatures. One a demon, the other a heartless.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger everypony, but I can't let my family know my secret, even though I hate them all. See ya'll next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Legends revealed**

**Sorry if the title sucks, I was running out of ideas. Hope all ya'll enjoy this chapter. I would also like your opinions on if I should write a fic about equestria girls 2. Well, enough talk, let's get started.**

I was standing there, faced with two different creatures. One of great evil, another of Darkness. I had known that I could only defeat one with my weapon, when suddenly, a blinding light had flashed. Once my vision had cleared, I found rebellion had returned to its normal form. I had also found a new weapon in my arsenal, the oathkeeper keyblade. I used in a dual weilding stance with rebellion. With the keyblade, I could now defeat both creatures quickly. So I did so, and destroyed both creatures with little, if no effort. Once they were dealt with, fluttershy had awoken.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You were attacked by a demon, but I managed to save you" I said.

"Thank you Dante." She said

She then came up to hug me, I didn't resist because alot of people I knew in the human world wish this could happen to them. The rest of the mane 6 showed up soon after.

"Are you two alright?" Twilight asked.

"What happened here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're both alright, but I think Celestia might want to hear about this, its not natural to be taken over by both a heartless and a demon." I said.

They all agreed that we should see celestia, so we all proceeded down to the train depot. We were almost there when a swarm of heartless appeared. Once they appeared, I had pulled out oathkeeper. I had defeated them quickly, but once I did so, a giant heartless appeared, but it was one I recognized.

"Darkside. Girls, get back, I don't want ya'll to get hurt." I said.

"No way, you can't take that thing down by yourself. Let us help." Rainbow said.

"You'll only be endangering yourselves, now listen to me and get back." I said.

"We're helping whether you want us to or not. Right girls." Rainbow said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. But before they could join my battle, I barrier of darkness blocked them off. I knew that i'd have to fight darkside on my own. I tried to do so by attacking the only sensable place: his face. But my attacks did little more than piss him off. With one giant punch, I was knocked to the ground, almost dead. I thought that I was going to be done for, when I had found an untapped power. No, I am not talking about the power of friendship. A bright light flashed, I know that I keep doing this, but I have good reasons. Once the light had cleared, my clothes had changed, they were black and white. (Also, just imagine sora's final form, because thats what he looks like right now.)

"Aww, hells yeah."

I was now wielding the keyblades oblivion, and the ultima weapon. I held the keyblades as though they were a set of wings, because they hovered behind me. Defeating darkside was now easy, as this was one of my greatest powers. With darksides defeat, the barrier of darkness had subsided. The girls had come up to me to admire how I looked.

"Oh my word, you look amazing Darling." Rarity said.

"How did you destroy that thing, dante?" Rainbow asked.

"What can I say, i'm just awesome like that." I said.

With all that settled, we proceeded to board the train. However, I stopped them before they bought their tickets.

"I'd like to try something, if that's okay with ya'll?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it Dante?" Twilight asked.

"Since i'm in my final for, my magic energy has been boosted tremendously, so I thought about trying to teleport all of us to the front of canterlot castle." I said.

They had all decided to try my idea, even fluttershy. One we were all together, I had focused on the location I wanted to be at. In this case, in front of canterlot castle, as not to alert the guards. My idea had succeded, and we were in front of the castle.

"Looks like it worked." I said as I reverted to my old form.

"It did, now lets go find the princess." Twilight said.

We began our search for the princess, which wasn't long because she was in her throne room sorting through the mail she recieved from twilight and some other ponies.

"Princess celestia." Twilight said, bowing.

The rest of Twi's friends did the same, as for me, well I didn't. I was always a good bit rebellious. I also didn't believe in all that royalty crap. I then saw a few pissed off looks staring at me.

"If ya'll are expecting me to bow, then your holding your breaths." I said.

"At least show a bit of respect fer the princess, Dante." Applejack said.

When the princess heard my name, she gasped. We all had looks of concern, excluding me of course. They all went up to the princess to ask whats wrong.

"Its nothing, just that name reminds me of an ancient prophecy long forgotten." Celestia said.

"What do you mean, care to explain yourself." I asked.

The princess didn't answer my question, but she lead us into one of the library's in the castle. When I was around her, I felt somekind of demonic preasence, but I just wasn't sure.

"Princess, why did you bring to the library?" Twilight asked.

"It is not the library that I brought you here for, its the secret in the library." Celestia said.

Once the princess was finished saying what ever she was saying, the turned the hourglass in the middle of the room, revealing a secret staircase leading downward. We all followed down the staircase. As we descended, the demonic presence from earlier became stronger. I was still unsure of what the presence was, so I used my demon sense. But it didn't activate for some reason. We had finally reached the bottom, at which time Celestia cast a light spell. Upon the walls was writing of ancient times long forgotten.

"What is all of this Princess?" Twilight asked.

"This is the legend of hero of equestria." Celestia said.

"The hero of equestria?" The mane 6 asked.

"Yes, long ago, before Luna and I ruled , a great and evil power had risen, and tried to destroy all of equestria. Niether mine nor luna's power could stop him, not even the elements of harmony effected him. All hope was lost, until one day,a brave hero had risen up to put a stop to the great evil. The hero had succeeded in destroying him. With that great evil destroyed, we asked the hero to stay and defend equestria, He said that he didn't belong here, but he said one day he would return." The princess said.

"Wait a minute, what was this hero's name or what was this so called 'great evil'?" I asked.

"The great evil I spoke of was known as the 'Demon King', and the hero's name was sparda." Celestia said.

"SPARDA?! That was the name of my father, he was sentenced to torture for eternity for betraying the demon king. That explains the demonic presence I have been feeling." I said.

I removed Rebellion and prepared to attack. Everypony had looks of concern on their face. I then launched my attack on the princess. She managed to avoid it, but just barely.

"Dante, what are you doing?" Rainbow asked angrily.

"Listen, that is not your princess, that is just the demon queen in disguise. She was the demonic presence I had felt before. Isn't that right, 'Celestia?'" I said.

"hahahahah, So you figured it out Dante." 'Celestia' said.

She then transformed into her true form. I don't actually have a reference for this one. I knew that I was going to have to fight her. So, I channeled all the energy into a ball of energy, and fired it at the mane 6. It was meant to teleport them away from canterlot castle. I then activated my final form. I was using my rebellion, alongside the ultima weapon. I rushed towards her to attack, but even though my attacks connected, they inflicted little to no damage to Celestia.

"That was good try, but now its my turn." She said.

"Son of a bit-" I said.

I never finished my sentence because she had punched me through the walls of the catacombs. I had reverted back to my original form, and was left on the ground bleeding extremely badly.

"hmph, I thought you would've put up a better fight, oh well. I guess its time for you to return to where you belong." She said.

She began to concentrate all her magic energy into her hand. I knew that if this attack connected, I would be done for. So I closed my eyes and waited for the worst to happen. But instead of the ball destroying me, it teleported me back home.

"Damnit, why did I have to be returned here."

I was really pissed off that I returned to the human world. I walked out my room, only to find that my brother and mom had been turned into demons. I wasn't shocked, but I sure as hell was excited.

"Aw Hells yeah, i've been waiting for this kind of opportunity." I said.

I finished them both off quickly with a twister attack from aquila. I had always hated my brother, while I just hated my family, and everyone in general. Once I had walked outside, I found that everything had changed. The world had gone to hell in the time I was gone. When I say hell, I mean it literally. It looked like hell on earth. I knew that it was up to me to put a stop to Celestias plans. It was one versus an entire demon army. I suddenly concentrated all the energy around me a began to float into the air.

"I am Dante, the son of sparda, the hero of equestria, and the DEMON KILLER!" I screamed.

I then activated final form alongside my devil trigger, and burst into the air.

**Thats it, stories finished, I will hoever be writing a sequel to this, so look forward to it. Talk to ya'll later.**


End file.
